Robert Stalk
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' First seen: Vista City Vampire Stalkers game. *'Full name:' Robert Henry Stalk III *'Birthplace:' Little Rock, Arkansas *'Current Residence:' Long Beach, Ca. *'Parents: Father: ' Robert Henry Stalk Jr. -- Itinerant salesman Mother: Martha Mae Dewar Stalk -- Housekeeper *'Siblings:' 5 not named. *'Birthdate:' August 21, 1977 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 8" *'Weight:' 193 *'Build:' Heavy *'Marital status:' Single *'Description:' A short balding man in rumpled gray suits, or rather rumpled shirts as the jacket gets left on a coat rack and the tie slithers off at the first chance. The kind of guy you wouldn't look at twice which makes him perfect as a PI. *'Skin coloring:' Pallid under an ill maintained farmer's tan. *'Eyes:' Hazel *'Hair:' Dark brown *'Routine Activities:' Investigations for security at the Warp Drive Project, eating fried chicken. watching TV while eating fired chicken. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' BA criminology Arkansas State. frequent matriculation at the University of Hard Knocks. *'Financial Status:' Moderate, the project pays better than Bureau 13. *'Group Affiliations:' Bureau 13, the Warp Drive Project. *'Personality:' Sore dog surly. A little man with a chip on his shoulder. Underneath is a smart man that works smart. He has been kicked around enough that his usual first reaction to the new is defensive. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Get the world off his back, acquire the next bucket of fried chicken *'Physical/mental Problems:' Overweight. He could use to lose 20 pounds. Robert has gotten the hard edge of life more than might be his fair share. He has gotten good breaks less than might be his fair share. It has left him jaded and defensive. *'Enemies (And Why):' Damn near everyone and everything until proven otherwise. Only fried chicken has never failed him. *'Special Abilities:' None. Robert is a decent investigator without any extraordinary ability at it. He gets by on hard work. Life has dissuaded him of the idea of lucky breaks. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' A midget in a world of mental giants. It doesn't really help his self image any. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Robert had a typical large family not much money childhood in the deep south. His parents moved frequently chasing his father's jobs. Robert never got very settled in school or a neighborhood. He worked his way through college barely scraping by. His roommate stole the girl away leaving him brokenhearted, a wound that has never really healed. A rough and crusty scar has formed over it. One that hardens as the years progress and the wound is broken open again and again. In the mid 1990s Stalk was working as a semi-successful PI in Little Rock. He got involved in a case with a heavy supernatural element. Bureau 13 barged in and either smothered everything or, in the case of Stalk applied the heavy stick of getting his PI license revoked. Stalk himself slipped away before the carrot of Bureau 13 agency could be offered. Stalk fell in with a small group of private Vampire hunters. August LaFontaine treated all Vampires as criminal and in need of destruction. They were undone when one of the Vampires, Simon Plotnik, got suspicious and went to the police of all things. LaFontaine and his team were stopped. LaFontaine and Stalk were given the choice of either prison, or induction into the Bureau. The Bureau fit Stalk like a hair shirt. They did him dirt once and he had never forgotten it. He is much more comfortable with Jennifer Ashby's "family security" style and the Warp Drive Project. Category:Characters Category:CoD Category:Bureau 13